Another Pertimes story
by Blessed Demon
Summary: Percy leaves camp when Annabeth leaves him. He and his new found wolf friend Netta are on their own until percy is found by the Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

My life is pretty hectic being a demigod. But it gets pretty boring here at camp. Everyday its train,eat,sleep. But that's better than titans and giants, right? "Percy we need to talk." Annabeth says looking down. "Whats up Annabeth?" "Percy im going to be blunt with you, im breaking up with you." I can feel my shoulders tense up. "What? Why?" I can feel tears on my face. "I love someone else." i don't think my heart could be more broken.

Time Jump: Two hours.

Putting the last shirt into his bag Percy grabbed his shield and Riptide. "Percy you cant just leave." Chiron pleaded. "I cant just stay either." Percy decided that he needed to be anywhere but here. "Goodbye Chiron." He walked to the edge of the forest, looking back for the last time Percy started to run. With nothing else left he ran through the trees. Percy never stopped, He ignored the monsters and kept running until he found a road. He would follow the road wherever it would lead him, that place will be better than before. The walking wasn't tiring in the least but after hours of it he soon found himself breathless, He stopped breathing heavily, when his breathing finally he heard a sound almost too soft to hear. It was a whimper like that of a dog. Follow the noise percy came across a wolf, bloody and injured. It growled when he got too close. "Its ok, I aint gonna hurt ya." He grabbed his pack, pulling out the contents. Bags of chips, a cellphone(turned off) A Credit card(Max Money) And his ambrosia and his nectar. Percy dropped a chip(Threw a chip) in front of the wolf, it ignored it. "Ouch." Percy had cut his thumb off of something, He sucked on it, grabbing out the bag of ambrosia.. The wolf Whimpered when it saw the bag.'Ambrosia can kill animals too, Right?' Percy thought too himself. Shrugging percy broke off a piece and held it out in his palm. The wolf regarded him suspiciously, Then licked the piece off his hand. Percy could see the skin reforming, Then he heard a snap as a bone was brought back into its proper place. Breaking another piece off percy fed it to the wolf. It stood shakily then walked over to a spot by the fire, laid down and slept.  
A/N: New friend for percy? possibly. Tune in again to find out.

Demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy woke up to find the wolf beside him. Not touching him but close. He threw water over the embers of the fire. Then before he left he whistled. The wolfs ears perked up then she opened her eyes.(Her, Percy checked.) She stood up then walked to percys side. He held out his hand the wolf growled softly. Pulling back he says "ok.., well lets go." He started walking towards the road. To follow it again. They walked side by side for miles. "Just say when you want to stop." He said to the wolf, She just kept walking. "Can i call you Netta?" She barked./ "Netta it is." Percy started talking to his new companion. He felt crazy at first, but he was lonely, and besides, He has done and seen crazier.  
0Time Skip:One month0  
Netta dropped the rabbit she had caught at percys feet. He looked down and smiled."Good job Netta." He said petting her. She rubbed her face into his hand.(Wolves have faces too. :3) Then Percy heard a twig snap, He sprang up uncapping Riptide. Percy someone walked into the clearing."Thalia?"She jumped. A look of shock registered on her face. "Percy? Is that really you?" He grinned. "The one and only." She looked close to tears. She rushed towards him but stopped when Netta stepped in front of her growling. "Percy get back!" Thalia pulled a knife out and lunged at Netta. "NO!" Percy dove, Holding Netta, separating her from Thalia."Percy What are you doing thats a wild wolf!" She exclaimed. "She is my friend. Dont hurt her." Thalia just starred. "ok" She mumbled.  
00time skip:30 mins00  
Percy sat beside Thalia, The other hunters glaring at him. Thalia half dragged him back to her camp. "Percy Jackson. Why are you in my camp? Aren't you dead? that is the popular rumor." Artemis questioned. "Thalia found us at our camp and brought us here." Percy said resting his hand on Nettas head. "Hmmmmm... Interesting wolf. Come here, I wish to examine you." Netta growled. "Its ok girl. she is a friend." The wolf slowely walked over to artemis. head low. "Where did you find her?" The moon goddess asked. "She was injured, close to death but i nursed her back to health." Percy explained. "What does she eat?" Artemis asks. 'should i tell her?' Percy thinks. "Well she eats rabbit,deer,fox some birds, fish oh she likes ambrosia." Artemis gasps "Impossible, only those of godly descent can eat ambrosia." Percy shrugged. " Netta seems to like it." Artemis pulled some out of nowhere. Netta looked at percy. He nods saying that its ok. Netta gently took the food from the goddess. "Curious, I sense No godly blood in her." Percy shrugged again. "She hsa been a good friend." "Friend? Artemis asks stunned. Peercy nodded his head. "She has been the only one who has been with me, She listens like she can understand. sometimes i think she really does." Percy explained. "She has been the only one i could talk to since i left..." He dropped the sentance. "You left camp?!" Thalia yelled. Percy flinched. "Why would you do something so stupid , so selfish and ignorant?" Thalia ranted. "Annabeth left me." He mumbled. "Come again?!" Thalia all but screamed. "She left me." he said again. "So you left the only safe place for you because your girlfriend dumped you?" A pause of silence passed. "Sher left me for someone else thalia, I-i loved her." Percy says, tears streaking down his face. Thalias expression softened. "Oh-oh gods percy im sorry, i didnt know..." She appologized. Percy sat there for a moment, then his face lit up as he got an idea. "Lady Artemis? could i ask something of you?" She nodds. " i was wondering, i mean would it be ok if i traveled with you?" She stiffened. "Now before you freak, i want to explain. Thalia is right , i cant just be by myself forever. i will sleep away from you and your hunters. I-i just need somewhere to go. someone to talk to" Percy's sentence dropped again. "Percy, I will only tell you this once " Artemis started. "Don't do anything dishonest or anything to upset my hunters." Percy nodded. "Come Netta" the she wolf walked out of the tent beside Percy. "Why did she just leave? wolves usually wait for me to dismiss them." Artemis says out loud. "She loves Percy, she will follow him anywhere." Thalia states. " lieutenant. I must think."

A/N: is Artemis jealous? Will Percy do something dishonest? Tune in to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Percy shifted. He could feel someone watching him. He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by the hunters, one stepped forward. "Why are you here boy?" The girl seethed. Percy sighed. "I just need somewhere to be. Your leader already told me i could travel with your group, So buzz off. I Am not going to be insulted just because i am a boy." He seethed back. He sat up and his sleeping bag fell down exposing his bare chest, The hunters gasped. Some blushed. Percy noticed what had happened. "Oh sorry." He mumbled putting on a shirt, Then he turned towards the group again. "Can i help you?" Their heads snapped up. "we are just going to leave." one mumbled. "Weirdos." Percy pet netta awake. "Morning girl." She licked his hand. "PERCY JACKSON!" a voice thundered out. "Oh gods." Artemis appeared in front of him. "What in the hades were you thinking?!" She screamed. "Milady i dont know what your." she screamed effectively cutting him off. "You exposed yourself to my hunters!" She shrieked. "I swear it was an accident. i sleep without a shirt. I am truly sorry." Percy hung his head. Artemis heard the sincerity in his voice. "I may have overreacted, I am sorry for yelling." Percy perked up quickly " Thank you milady! I accept your apology." His face burned "But if you would leave..." His voice faltered. "Why?" Artemis asked, intrigued by his actions. "Um... well i kinda sleep in my boxers as well..." Realization dawned on her face. She fled without another word. "Was she blushing?" Percy thought to himself. He shook the thought. He approached the goddess. "Milady, are there any tasks you would have me do?" She just starred at him. "Child you look so different." Artemis saw before her a boy in a black long sleeve shirt. His hair was almost touching his shoulders. He looked down. " yeah you could say i changed my look." Artemis brushed the comment asi9de. "Why do you ask for chores boy? do you think my hunters incapable of doing them?" She questioned "No! Not that. its just i didnt want to sit and do nothing, I do wish to pull my own weight." He said quickly. She smiled at his words. "You may feed the wolves Percy, Thank you." He walked away, going to do the task given to him. Artemis watched, intrigued.

The boy walked over to the wolves and arranged some rocks into a small circle. He also grabbed some small twigs and in minutes a fire(Budder. sorry my friend made me :3) in moments a small fire was roaring. he cooked the meat talking to the wolves the whole while. "Ill show them you know, Im not a perv, Are you guys like Netta? iI think you are, You guys are good listeners." He lined the silver bowls up putting an equal amount into each, he waited paitently until they were done, then he handed them each a bone. "A good meal for an even better pack of wolves." He walked away. "Hmmmm that boy is srange," Artemis thought to herself,"He talks to the wolves as if they are human..."

A/N: Alright guys here is a long overdue chapter! i promise to try to get more chapters up sooner but its hard not having internet. anyways.

please please please review! i have gotten like 6, which i greatly appreciate, dont get me wrong just need to know what you all think.

~Demon.


End file.
